1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more specifically, to a toothpaste dispenser comprising a housing with a movable lever in communication with a dispensing means engaging a tube of toothpaste within said housing. The housing is comprised of a cover and base with the base having side walls and an end wall with an aperture for inserting the tube spout. Mounted within the base is a pliable planar member that covers the collapsible tube when inserted therein. There is also at least one aperture within the base providing means for mounting said dispenser to a structure, such as a wall. The cover has opposing side walls and end wall for receiving the base and a longitudinal slot for the handle of the dispensing means to travel therealong. The dispensing means is comprised of a roller rotatable within a frame having an exteriorly positioned handle attached thereto. Once a collapsible tube is inserted under the pliable member and the spout cover is removed, the tube contents can be extruded by moving the handle that causes the roller to engage the pliable member and thereby compressing the tube. The dispensing means engages the tube at its closed end and compresses the tube flat as it moves towards the nozzle over time.
The pliable member covering the tube serves a dual purpose in that it displaces the forces applied by the roller over a larger area than would be possible if the roller where to engage the tube directly. In addition, the roller engaging the tube directly could cause the tube to curl as the contents are dispelled with the tube getting caught-up in the roller mechanism.
Furthermore, when the dispenser is wall mounted the pliable member will keep the tube positioned properly against the base permitting the roller to compress the tube rather than crush it, which can be the case with a new tube or when the roller is backed off of the tube allowing it to flop around.
As an additional element of the present invention, a compression spring can be inserted between the handle and roller thereby should the nozzle become clogged the compression spring will prevent rupturing of the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other dispensers designed for collapsible tubes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,673 issued to Roache on Jun. 29, 1937.
Another patent was issued to Intagliata on Aug. 19, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,141. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,271 was issued to Gronwald on May 21, 1968 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 8, 1977 to Mardirossian as U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,873.
Another patent was issued to Wilson on Nov. 14, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,206. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,971 was issued to Colvin on Jul. 25, 1989. Another was issued to Trovo on Jul. 30, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,347 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 22, 1998 to Kohen as U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,205.
Another patent was issued to Young on Jun. 11, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,978. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2 002 321 was issued to Wright on Feb. 21, 1979. Another was issued to Park on Jan. 28, 1981 as U.K. Patent No. GB2 052 434 and still yet another was published on May 18, 1983 to Knight as European Patent Application No. EP0078871.